


A little bit of your love

by Seungluvjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, hyunjin loves seungmin, i'm literally soft, it's cute, seungmin is a baby, sick seungmin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungluvjin/pseuds/Seungluvjin
Summary: Seungmin suddenly feels sick.





	A little bit of your love

**Author's Note:**

> my second oneshot, i hope u enjoy! it took me a lot of time but here is it!

—

Seungmin woke up a little early for a Saturday, but who can blame him? He’d been excited since yesterday and Hyunjin had to force him to sleep. He tried getting off bed, but four limbs were attached to his body making him stay still. He glanced down at the angelic face beneath him and his breath hitched.

“Hyunjin...”

He whispered, trying not to scare his sleeping beauty. He leaned in kissing all over his face, lips lingering a bit too long on his plump lips. He felt a hand creep onto his neck, fingers playing with the short hairs on the back of his head. And Seungmin smiles into the kiss.

“Morning Babyboy “

He hears Hyunjin whisper against his lips. His eyes slowly start to open, and he stares back into his eyes.

“Morning,_daddy_” he teased him, remembering last night and laughs for a bit. Hyunjin blushes sweetly, almost too sweetly... and Seungmin could actually die at this moment.

“You know you can only call me that in bed” Hyunjin tries to counterattack, his tone a bit teasing too.

“But we are _on bed.”_

Seungmin’s voice is filled with mischief, and he laughs a bit too loudly at Hyunjin’s darkening blush.

.

.

“Jinnie let’s get cheesecake! Jisung loves that!”

Now both are walking around their neighborhood convenience store, they agreed (or Seungmin made them agree) on them buying snacks for their small gathering at the beach. Which all happily agreed, _well who’s going to say no for a free treat?_

It was 3 in the afternoon after both Seungmin and Hyunjin had lunch at their shared apartment. Now they were lazily putting different kinds of snacks in their shopping cart, Seungmin being the one responsible for getting what them and their friends would probably eat.

When both were done with everything, they walked to counter and proceeded to pay for what they got. Seungmin squeezed Hyunjin’s hand as their hands were laced together almost the whole time. He looked at him with concerned eyes.

“What’s wrong Minnie?” He whispered, eyes still on his lover.

“I suddenly feel horrible.” He answered, not knowing what’s happening to him at this moment, he feels sore in his muscles and a bit dizzy. But he smiles looking Hyunjin in the eye.

“I don’t want to you to worry. I’ll take some painkillers when we arrive home.” He whispers now. Leaning against his shoulder eyes fluttering shut for a second.

“Your total is 50,000 KRW sir.”

The lady behind the counter announced, taking Hyunjin attention off the boy next to him. Pulling out his wallet and giving his card to the lady, he quickly entered his pin and took it back. Taking all the bags in his hands. Seungmin following shortly behind.

.

“Seungminnie, we are not going with the others. I’ll call Chan to stop by and take the snacks.”

Seungmin is now fully pouting on the coach.

“Baby please, you know I’ve been waiting for today since last week. We haven’t hung out together in a long time! Plus, I’m sure it’s just a slight cold since I slept naked yesterday.”

Seungmin tries to convince him, and Hyunjin’s expression soften a little. His arms crossed above his chest.

“But under 1 condition,” Seungmin smiles now and nods. “If you’re feeling unwell again we’ll go back immediately.”

Seungmin nods again, more enthusiastically. And jumps up hugging his boyfriend and kissing where his lips can reach, Giggling happily.

After taking some medication, Seungmin is feeling way much better than about an hour ago when at the convenience store. And Hyunjin can’t seem to reject the pout Seungmin been giving him for the past half an hour of convincing. _Who would ever? _

“Get dressed before I change my mind” Hyunjin mumbles, and he laughs at how fast Seungmin went to their shared room to change his clothes. A few minutes later, he goes out with a backpack on.

“I’m done, I got our towels and our backup clothes too so get up lazy ass and get dressed!” He shouts now in the kitchen. Putting the cold drinks in a small container and heads out to the parking lot. He puts the container in the back seat and goes to his seat. 3 minutes later, Hyunjin is juggling towards the car. House key in hand.

“can you please make sure you brought your medicine?”

Seungmin smiles sincerely and hums.

“already did baby, it’s inside my bag”

Hyunjin leans into him, kissing him sweetly, _too sweet_he thinks. Savoring the moment of lip lock.

The whole drive to the beach was quiet, Seungmin been texting their group chat telling them that they’re on their way. Getting some thumbs up and a few saying they’re almost there. While Hyunjin is focusing on the road he glances at Seungmin every once in a while. Their hands interlocked between them most of the time. Seungmin has been resting his head to the side staring right at Hyunjin and it makes him smile uncontrollably.

“Stop staring “he mumbles, a bit embarrassed and shy. Eyes on the road still.

“But you’re beautiful. And people say that we should admire everything that is beautiful, _including you._“

Seungmin counters with sly smile. He takes their hands and placing them on his lap. Playing with the elder fingers.

His words linger in Hyunjin ears, the blush spreads up to his ears and down over his neck. Seungmin being cheesy is such a **rare**occasion and Hyunjin never gets used to it.

Seungmin quietly giggles at the sight, _cute_he thinks to himself.

As they reached a red traffic light, Hyunjin hand squeezed his inner thigh. And Seungmin gulps glancing over Hyunjin who is smirking looking at him.

“Minnie?”

He leans to the side, face getting closer to the others face. His hand reaches higher. _Too close_to his member… now he is face to face to Seungmin, lips an inch apart. Seungmin closes his eyes waiting for his lips to be claimed. He hears soft giggles and open his eyes 2 seconds later. Hyunjin starts driving when the light turns green.

He groans and interlace their fingers, bringing it up to kiss it slowly.

“You shouldn’t do that to me.” Seungmin is fully pouting now.

“And you shouldn’t have getting me all shy.”

“But you like it! And I’m sick and moody so please don’t do it again.”

Seungmin haven’t realized it but they’ve reached their destination by now. The car parked at the side parking near the beach.

Hyunjin’s other hand reaches to ruffle his hair, leaning to plant a kiss on the younger’s cheek as a silent apology.

“Let’s go babe.”

They walk together, Hyunjin holding the cooling container and some bags. While Seungmin holding few bags too and their large picnic carpet.

They find a great spot a bit near the water and Seungmin opens the carpet trying helplessly to place it down but drastically fail to.

“I’ll help you.” He hears loud giggles and then Hyunjin is holding the other part placing it down and putting the bags, so it won’t fly because of the mild wind.

“Come here babe!” Seungmin beaming as he sits down, gesturing for his boyfriend to sit beside him.

He raises his phone and snaps a selfie, and then takes pictures of the place. He sends them to the group chat.

Seungmin lays his head on his boyfriend lap, a hand tangled in his hair while they wait for the rest of their friends to arrive.

“I miss this.”

“Miss what baby?” Hyunjin stopes for a bit, only to lean down to kiss his forehead.

“Being out with you, with friends... it’s been a while and we’re all been busy...” A fond smile was plastered on his lips, he feels the slim fingers playing with his hair again. He looks up to stare at his Hyunjin, sun-kissed skin glowing and he looks so handsome, _beautiful _even.

Shortly they hear faint voices from far and recognize Felix’s deep voice immediately. They don’t move but Hyunjin moves his towards the voice that was arguing with Changbin cutely, and he waves at them gesturing to come quick.

Seungmin gets up and hugs both of them, Felix a little tighter. Hyunjin does the same and hugs both of them. They sit all back down, now Seungmin sitting on Hyunjin’s lap and rests his head on the elder’s chest.

“Is he okay? “

Changbin mouths, concern plastered on his face. Felix looks at Seungmin looking concerned as well.

At that, Hyunjin nods a little. He seems a little upset, but he hides it well. He smiles and hugs Seungmin tight. Earning a cute little giggle.

“When are the others arriving?” Felix asks now, they were talking about art school that Seungmin and Jeongin are going to and the dance studio that Felix, Minho and Hyunjin teaches at to the studio that Chan, Changbin and Jisung owns. They all been busy with their lives and they rarely get to see each other anymore and they miss it a lot...

“Guyyss we’re here!”

The four looks at Jisung’s direction, who was on Minho’s back holding a big paper bag.

“I brought coffee ~”

Jisung sang, while Minho was laughing at him. When they reached their friends Changbin took the bag and Jisung is off Minho’s back now. Hugging them all along with his boyfriend and they sat down next to Seungmin and Hyunjin. Jisung sitting next to Seungmin.

“Wanna get into the water?”

Minho asks, now they’re all here now. Chan and Jeongin arrived just a few minutes after Jisung and Minho.

“I’ll pass”

Seungmin says, sipping on his americano. Hyunjin looks at him, silently asking if he’s okay.

“I’m fine, just I feel tired.” He leans in pecking his lips, smiling into the kiss.

“Alright,” Hyunjin ruffles his hair and gets up, following Minho and Chan who are almost near the water. Seungmin watches him while he lefts Minho and throws him into the water. Loud shouts are heard from Minho while Hyunjin is laughter is loud and Seungmin laughs too.

“Hey, don’t laugh at my boyfriend “

Jisung who’s still sitting beside him, hits him slightly while laughing a little himself.

“You’re laughing too!”

“But he’s my boyfriend!”

Seungmin whines a little but rests his head on Jisung’s lap.

They watch the others play, Seungmin tried to get Jisung to go but he refused. His fingers playing with the dark hair.

“You seem off Minnie.”

Jisung starts, he can feel the warm skin against his fingers.

“I’m fine, it’s just a fever but I’m on my meds don’t worry.”

Seungmin can feel Hyunjin’s eyes on them, he doesn’t want him to worry about him, so he gets up.

“I brought you cheesecake! “

He changes the topic quick, bringing the cheesecake and his meds because he feels his fever is going up again. He takes them and gets back to Jisung handing him the box.

“Thanks!”

Jisung now focuses on the cheesecake, but on the other hand Felix gets up and goes to Seungmin telling him that he wants to walk by the shore. Minne gets up and follows him, their arms interlocking.

“Seungmin you’re burning hot.” Felix starts in English.

“Yeah, I’m fine lix. “Seungmin sniffles a little, voice a little hoarse.

“well, it doesn’t seem like it.” Felix glances at the sick boy, worry in his voice.

“Let’s walk for a bit, then I take my medicine… I’ll be fine.” His voice cracks up a little, eyes burning.

“is it the flu Minnie?” Felix starts rubbing his back, he’s really worried. But he knows Seungmin doesn’t want them to be worried or make Hyunjin worry more.

“I don’t know lix, I just suddenly had this fever. “Seungmin blinks rapidly. He doesn’t even know why his eyes are watering even. 

“you’ve been stressed out lately, your body must’ve reacted to it late.” Felix states earning a little giggle from the younger boy, while he sides hugged him.

“let’s get back, Jisung probably finished his cheesecake by now.” 

It’s not even 20 minutes later when Hyunjin held Seungmin’s hand, feeling him shivering a little. He had fun with friends, but his mind was all over the place, thinking about his boyfriend so even though their group of friends were all inside the water. Hyunjin came back to their place and sat with his boyfriend, eyes examining him.

“what did you and Felix talk about?”

Hyunjin started, not to cross any lines. He was just curious.

“nothing really, he noticed I wasn’t feeling good and asked me what’s wrong. I told him what happened earlier and that’s about it.” Seungmin hummed at the end, thumb soothing the warm skin of his boyfriend’s hand.

“how are you feeling pup?”

“I don’t know... I took my medicine, but I don’t feel good.” He lowered his voice, he really doesn’t want Hyunjin to worry. But his body hurts so bad.

Although it’s not loud, Hyunjin heard him. He raised his free hand to press his palm on his forehead. And not surprisingly, he was burning hot.

“can you move? We’re leaving to the hospital”

Seungmin nodded, getting up slowly. Hyunjin called Chan and told him that they’re leaving now to the hospital. Asking him politely to take their stuff to the apartment, giving him the keys even.

.

.

It took about 30 minutes’ drive to the hospital, Hyunjin trying to get there as soon as possible. His eyes drifting from the road to Seungmin limb body next to him, holding hands the whole time.

When they arrived, Hyunjin immediately went to the disk telling them about his boyfriend condition. Seungmin taking a seat waiting for the doctor to call his name.

He didn’t want Hyunjin to know, but when the nurse took his weight, he closed his eyes and couldn’t face him. He’d lost about 5 kgs. in the past few months. And he knew Hyunjin knew that it wasn’t a healthy drop. But the loving arms around his waist soothed him, and he signed in relief.

After giving him a bed, a doctor came along and checked his temperature which was actually really high. It reached 40 degrees and they had to give him some painkillers and glucose through IV. He also has done some blood tests to find the cause of his high fever. A while later, he left the couple alone till the solutions empties.

“baby...”

Hyunjin whispered, seeing his boyfriend close his eyes. He took his hand in his and kissed his knuckles.

“I know you feel like you can’t tell me how you feel and that you’ll be a burden on me, but please feel free to talk to me. I don’t want to see you suffer alone. Please tell me when life becomes too much, when I become too much.”

He felt Seungmin squeeze his hand, and his eyes flutter open. And Hyunjin can’t help but stare at how beautiful he looks, even if he’s tired as fuck.

A beautiful smile plastered into Seungmin’s face. Even though it’s a week smile, but Hyunjin smiled back. Waiting for the other to speak up.

“I’m sorry Hyunjin, for keeping things from you. I know it’s not healthy to stress and not talk about it, please don’t be upset...” he started, “I’m just tired, of all university, of life... it’s just too much to handle but you’re always here for me and that’s why I don’t like complaining about life around you. Because you make everything better. You make me feel better. “

Hyunjin raised from his seat, embracing his boyfriend in a tight hug. Careful on his arm where needle is.

“I love you Seungmin, so much… and you make me feel better, and I always bug you with my problems and I want you to do the same, I really love you and seeing you like this breaks my heart. Please be more open to me, and I’ll embrace all your imperfections, your sorrows. I’ll hold your hand for as long as you want, and I’ll hug tight when you feel down. And I’ll always listen, always.”

“I love you too, my Hyunjin. I love you so much. “

**Author's Note:**

> that's the worst ending ever.......
> 
> i kinda wanted to write another smut but i felt soft and i was actually sick when I wrote this lol
> 
> leave a comment if you’d like I’ll appreciate it ♡ 
> 
> and i'm open for any suggestion, feel free to hmu
> 
> twitter : seungluvjin  
cc: seungluvjin


End file.
